This invention relates to a driving technique for driving panels and more particularly to a method for driving a liquid crystal display panel of the DTN type that is, combined DS (dynamic scattering mode) and TN (twisted nematic mode) type, which has a twisted alignment at 90.degree. with respect to a polarizer and a detector for the purpose of displaying various moving pictures including characters and symbols, for example.
When it is desirable to display moving pictures such as TV pictures by means of a matrix configuration liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to provide half tone. In the case where those pictures are to be displayed on the matrix liquid crystal panel by the well known pulse width modulation technique, frequency components of voltage waveforms developing on the panel include higher frequency components. On the other hand, for a whole black level display (OFF state) or a whole white level display (ON state), low frequency components are significant. Therefore, in displaying the moving pictures, more particularly ones including a number of black level pixels or white level pixels on the liquid crystal panel, the low frequency components are increased with the result in deterioration in image quality on the liquid crystal panel.